Taran the Disney Character Meets Dumbo Bandicoot 1 - Full Story - UbiSoftFan94.
This is the full story to Taran the Disney Character Meets Dumbo Bandicoot, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Taran as Winnie the Pooh *Spike as Piglet *Hong Kong Phooey as Tigger *Top Cat as Rabbit *Sawtooth as Eeyore *Bo Bo Bear as Ash Ketchum *Cindy Bear as Misty Waterflower *Spongebob Squarepants as Pikachu *Yogi Bear as Brock *Sandy Cheeks as Togepi *John Lennon, Paul McCartney, Ringo Starr, and George Carlin as Privite, Skipper, Kowaski, and Rico *Roobarb as Mario *Custard as Luigi *Rocket Robot as Yoshi *Tak as Rocky DeSantos *Agent Ed as Adam Park *Rayman as Billy Cranston *Ly the Fairy as Aisha Campbell *Yum Yum as Kimberley Hart *Edwin Jones as Tommy Oliver * Grogh (from Tonic Trouble) as Bowser Koopa * Pharmacist (from Tonic Trouble) as Bowser Jr * Razorwife (from Rayman) as Mistress Nine * Admiral Razorbeard (from Rayman) as Professor Ratigan * Jojo (from Rocket Robot on Wheels) as Fidget * Begoniax (from Rayman) as Jessie * Count Razoff (from Rayman) as James * Jano (from Rayman) as Meowth * Sorceress, Ineptune, Ripto, Gnasty Gnorc, Crush, and Gulp (from Spyro) as The Pyscho Rangers * Admiral Razorbeard (from Rayman) as Professor Ratigan * Jojo (from Rocket Robot on Wheels) as Fidget * Percival C. McLeach (from The Rescuers Down Under) as The Grand Duke Of Owls * Edgar (from The Aristocats) as Rasputin * Plankton (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Zig-Zag The Dumbo Characters as The Crash Bandicoot Cast *Dumbo as Crash Bandicoot (Both The Main Characters Because Percy is Dumbo) *Timothy Q Mouse as Aku Aku (Both Guardians To Dumbo and Crash Bandicoot Because Thomas Is Timothy Q. Mouse) *Giddy as Coco Bandicoot (Both Beautiful Because Rosie Is Giddy) *Prissy as Crunch Bandicoot (Because Daisy Is Prissy) *Casey Jr as Polar (Both Have Same Letter R At The End Because Edward Is Casey Jr) *Mrs Jumbo as Tawna Bandicoot (Because Emily Is Mrs Jumbo) *Woody Woodpecker (from Woody Woodpecker) as Pura *Captain Hook (from Peter Pan) as Dr N Cortex (I Think Captain Hook Will Play Dr N Cortex) *Matriarch as Tiny Tiger (Both Strong Because Mavis Is Matriach) *Catty as Dingodile (Because Molly Is Catty) *Dr Julian Robotink (from Sonic Underground) as Dr N Tropy *Chief (from The Fox and The Hound) as Dr N Gin *Godzilla (from Godzilla) as Uka Uka *Tiger Lily (from Peter Pan) as Nina Cortex *Mr Smee (from Peter Pan) as Dr N Brio *Mr Jumbo as Koala Kong (Because Murdoch Is Mr Jumbo) *Kaa (from The Jungle Book) as Rilla Roo *Darth Vader (from Star Wars) as Papu Papu *Willie The Giant (from Mickey Mouse) as Bearminator *Sir Ector and Kay (from The Sword In The Stone) as Komodo Bros *Gaston (from Beauty and The Beast) as Nitrus Oxide *Lefou (from Beauty and The Beast) as Ripper Roo *Pete (from MIckey Mouse) as Pinstripe Potoroo *Sleet and Dingo (from Sonic Underground) as The Evil Twins *Alice (from Alice In Wonderland) as Pasadena *Goofy (from Mickey Mouse) as Ebenezer Von Clutch *Tom and Jerry (from Tom and Jerry) as Stew and Chick Gizzard Lips *Prince John (from Robin Hood) as Willie Wumpa Cheaks *Wart (from The Sword In The Stone) as Penta Penguin *Orochi Maru The Dragon (from The Magic Serpent 1966) as Tikimon *Shere Khan (from The Jungle Book) as Rusty Walrus *The Evil Queen (from Snow White) as Madame Amberly *Bagheera, Mowgli, Baloo, and Colonal Hathi (from The Jungle Book) as The Elementals *Smitty as N Trance (Because Smudger Is Smitty) *Dr Facilier (from The Princess and The Frog) as Emperor Velo *The Big Bad Wolf (from Disney's Three Little Pigs) as Krunk *Knuckles (from Sonic Underground) as Nash *Jasper and Horace (from 101 Dalmatians) as Norm Bros *Manic (from Sonic Underground) as Geary *Claude and Lolly as Zem and Zam (Because Skarloey And Rheneas Are Claude And Loly) *Kovu (from The Lion King 2) as Real Velo *Godfry as Fake Crash/Trash Crash Bandicoot (Because Chip Is Godry) *Dot as Carbon Crash (Because James Is Dot) Transcript * (the main title opens to Andrew Smith Studios presenting a parody of Reese Ambler's films) * Chorus: (various clips of the characters are shown) Gotta get up, I've gotta get going (Sonic runs off), I'm gonna see a friend of mine He's round and he's fuzzy I love him because he's just... Pooh Bear, Winnie the Pooh Bear Lookin' for fun, chasin' some honeybees Pooh Bear, I know he's out there Rumbly-tumbly, climbin' a honey tree Fun never ends for us, we're so adventurous Least every now and again And when we're alone and there's nobody home It's nice to be able to count on a friend like... Pooh Bear, Winnie the Pooh Bear Wherever you go, oh won't you take me please? Pooh Bear, I gotta be there It's me and it's you My silly old Winnie the Pooh. * Narrator: This is the story of Taran the Disney Character Meets Dumbo Bandicoot 1. You can follow the clips, and read along with me in the film, that comes with some sound effects, audio, and music. Whenever you hear this sound, (beep) it's time to start the game, so let's begin now. (up in a castle) * Mr. Smee: But, Captain Hook, we have not determined the cause of test failures! * Narrator: Wailed Mr. Smee, up in Captain Hook's castle. * Captain Hook: Moron! This engine, here, will be my General, and will lead my army to conquer the world! This time, we shall reign triumphant! (electric bolts strike Dumbo, who groans in pain) We are closer than ever before! * Narrator: Captain Hook laughed. * Grogh: And it's a good thing we've finally captured Roobarb, Custard, and Rocket Robot on Wheels too. * Narrator: Added Grogh. * Roobarb: You'll never get away with this, Grogh! * Narrator: Shouted Roobarb angrily. * Percival C. McLeach: But we already have and there is nothing you can do to escape. * Narrator: Percival C. McLeach told Roobarb. Meanwhile, Diesel 10 shouted out... * Captain Hook: Quickly... into the Vortex! * Mr. Smee: But, Captain Hook, the Vortex is not ready. We have no idea what it could be... * Narrator: Smee laughed. * Coahman: Yeah, but we don't care, so just do it! * Narrator: Barker shouted angrily. * Roobarb: Dumbo has escaped! Let's get out of here! * Captain Hook: A failure again. Capture him! * Narrator: Captain Hook shouted. He chased out the four heroes out of a broken glass window of the castle, causing them to plummet into the ocean below. * Dumbo: Uh-oh. * Narrator: Dumbo cried as he fell down below. * Dumbo: Yahoo-hoo-hoo-hooey! * Roobarb: What now? (falls and screams with Custard as they, Rocket, and Dumbo fall down below) * Dumbo: What do you know? I found a nickel. * Roobarb: Shut up. * Rocket Robot How rude. * Razorwife: (after seeing the four heroes falling down) Dang it! They got away, but we still have the little engine that could. What are your orders, Hook? * Narrator: Razorwife asked. * Captain Hook: Prepare the little engine that could. * Narrator: Captain Hook laughed. * Plankton: As you wish. (Grogh laughs evilly as Mrs. Jumbo screams in terror) Category:UbiSoftFan94